Perfectly Imperfect
by A.N-Mellow
Summary: AU- "If time could rewind; trust me, Sakura I'll not allow history to repeat itself. It's my fault for being careless; I could never forgive myself." Sakura x Kuuga
1. Bitter Love

**Author's Note** : 12/12/12, The perfect date to start a new fic which revolves around Sakura x Kuuga. This story is requested by one of my readers; after much consideration I thought that it would be nice to write this out for Sakura x Kuuga readers to enjoy. Like I mentioned in '**Pink Lipstick'** This is the twin fic... why? the story-plots are somehow similar.

**Before, you read this story bear in mind that the timeline does not follow the anime nor the manga but the school and roles still remains the same.**

**Dedications**: JudexJass and fellow fans of Sakura x Kuuga...

No **Flames Masters**, Please respect that this is my work!

**Bold**- Venues

Italics- Speech/ Thoughts

* * *

**Perfectly Imperfect**

**Chapter One: Bitter Love**

"_If time could rewind; trust me, Sakura I'll not allow history to repeat itself. It's my fault for being careless; I could never forgive myself."_

Kuuga punched the wall to let out his frustration for making Sakura cried. He swore that he would never ever let her shed a single tear when she's with him. This time, he did it... so much for being the "**perfect"** boyfriend.

"Sakura, my love if only you hadn't appeared at the scene; the outcome could have been different." Kuuga whispered as he took out the ring box from his pocket and stared at it. Today was supposed to be the day when he's going to propose to her after two years of dating.

It took Kuuga two years to realize that Sakura is the girl he wished to walk down the aisle...with. She was there for him when he needed her, despite his busy schedules of concerts and band meetings; Sakura never once doubted his love for her...till earlier incident.

* * *

**Flashbacks...2 hours ago**

Sakura was sitting in the cafe waiting for Kuuga to arrive as both of them had arranged a date to meet up. Unlike; other dates Kuuga would told her beforehand what's their agenda for the day, but this time he said that it was meant to be kept a secret.

"Would you like to place your order, Milady?" The waiter asked whilst getting ready his notebook and pen.

"No. I'm still waiting for someone." Sakura thanked the waiter before taking a sip of the latte she ordered earlier.

"Alright. Sorry for the disturbance." He bowed slight before heading off to place others' orders.

**'Cafe 53', **the cafe which brought back memories as Sakura recalled their first date. They would have to run away from Kuuga's fan club whenever they encountered them. The feeling of running away was both anxiety and exciting. On some occasions, both of them will have to wear wigs to disguise their identities from the paparazzi.

* * *

Each time, Sakura recalls it she would giggled. The regulars could only smiled at her as they admired their affections toward each other.

"It's about time he arrives."

_"Kami **[1]** please don't tell me that Kuuga's caught in an accident. Onegai** [2]**... Kami; I pray for his safe arrival may my prayers be heard."_

That's a relief for her when she caught a glimpse of Kuuga's figure walked pass the cafe. Strange that he could missed it even though they've came here countless times.

"_Maybe this is one of his surprises?"_ A smile could be seen on Sakura's face as she heads off to check on Kuuga.

* * *

**-Meanwhile... With Kuuga...-**

"What do you want from me, Callie-Chan?" Kuuga said as he pulled his cap close to his face not wanting the paparazzi to recognize him.

"Nothing much, just wanna return you; your scarf that you dropped at the concert yesterday."

"You're kidding me right? Seriously just for a scarf and you called me out. Do you know that Sakura and I are having a date right now?" Kuuga told her as he wanted to snatch back his things but failed.

"Oh-no, you're not gentleman enough, Kuuga. Ask nicely and I might give it back to you."

"Nice try, but the table didn't turn an inch Callie. Give it back, I'm in a hurry."

"Why should I, beside the fun just arrived. Look isn't that Sakura heading our way."

"I warn you; don't drag Sakura into this matter it's just between us."

"I won't, I promise." with that Callie pressed her lips against his while placing her arms around his neck to deepen the kiss. Sakura on the other end was stunned by it, tears glided down her cheeks. Her worst enemy just kissed her boyfriend right in front of her.

If she's trying to get her revenge then this is too much. It wasn't Sakura's fault that their teacher had chosen her works to represent the class for this year art competition. She's fine with Kuuga's fan girls' flirting with him or even hugged him but not Callie Arica... Sakura just couldn't tolerate her actions.

* * *

"Ku-u-ga..."

"CAL-LIE. What the hell do you think that you're doing? You do know that we're **impossible!** " Kuuga pushed her away and wiped the honey flavored lip-gloss off his lips.

"Well... let just say that I already gotten my revenge. Thanks for the kiss, Kuuga. I'll see you tomorrow." Callie winked at him; placed the scarf around his neck before leaving the two alone.

_"Sakura Hanazona, get ready for round two. This is not the end."_

"Babe, I can explain. Listen to me... I really had no idea that she's going to kiss me. It just happened in a blink of an eye."

"_The **kiss.** _Bastard, how could you do this to me...? Kuuga, after what I did for you; is our love this weak?" with that Sakura gave him a slap.

"Can't you see that I'm a victim too?" Kuuga tried to reason out with her.

"I understand, it's my entire fault for interrupting your kiss. I'm tired... guess it's the end for us, Kuuga." Sakura cried as she went to flag down a cab.

"Babe, wait." Kuuga chased after the cab whilst yelling Sakura's name.

"Miss, I think someone's calling you." The driver said.

"Ignore him."

The drivers could only nods his head as he roughly guess the reason for Sakura to sob in his cab at the middle of the night.

**-7 minutes after the chase... –**

Kuuga stopped dead in his tracks once the cab's out of sight. Letting Sakura go is the biggest mistake made ever. If time could rewind, he'll not allow history to repeat itself.

**End of Flashback~**

* * *

Gosh, I'm addicted to writing angsty romance. Reviews are loved and appreciated :)

See you in my next installment, more will be reveal...^^

[1] God- Kami sama

[2] Onegai- Please

Edited as at 8/7/13

A.N-MELLOW (.^.^.)


	2. Remorseful

**Author's Note** : As promised I would be updating either **Pink Lipstick** or **Perfect Imperfect** before my school reopens, This piece of work was written a week ago since I loved to procrastinate so I told myself to update it on Christmas Eve. While waiting for the clock to strike noon I was eating durian- D24 **[King of Fruits ]** lots of it with my friends and now I'm down with a bad cough and flu.

Many thanks to those that reviewed I've read all of them and I thank you for your supports by Favorited and alerted it. No** Flames** Masters! Please respect that this is my work.

**Dedications**: JudexJass, jiji, Raven's Rob, JaexQuennie, MintxMARS, Prisya Imins, Guest, Holagirl, Guest, PriestessxRitsu, Sakura, Kitty, Anonymous , stereotype, Pat, PriestessInu's Shokolat-Kisu, Guest - of course not forgetting durian lovers and my silent readers.

**Bold**- Venues

Italics- Speech/Thoughts/flashback

**Any similarities with other fics are purely coincidental, and so are any allusions to real events, places and people.**

* * *

**Perfectly Imperfect**

**Chapter Two: Remorseful**

_"Remorse is the echo of lost virtue."_

**-Seika high... Class 3-3...-**

Ever since the incident that occurred yesterday; Sakura has been avoiding Kuuga. Ignoring his calls and messages she did thought of adding his number to her blackmail list; because it's kind of annoying to receive an apology message every second when you're in the middle of lesson.

"Ah yes, Miss Hanazona-san. Do you mind reading phrase 12 to the class?" Haruka-sensei said as she adjusted her spectacles.

"Sure." Sakura answered as she flipped her book to page 145, clearing her throat before she started reading.

_"_**Remorse** is an emotional expression of personal regret felt by a person after he or she has committed an act which they deem to be shameful, hurtful, or violent. "

"Very well, Miss Hanazona. I've a question for you. Would you ever forgive a person after he/she has committed an act which is deem to be hurtful?"

_"Callie, I feel like giving you a punch or two with that dirty look of yours."_

"Well, that depends on the types of acts he has committed." Sakura replied confidently avoiding any forms of eye contacts from her classmates.

* * *

Haruka-sensei nodded as she wrapped up today's work before the dismissal bell rang.

"My poor honey pie, did you cried the whole night? take a good look at your eyes it's swollen." Callie mocked her while applying lipstick.

"None of your business, Girl."

"What's with that tone of yours, Sakura? Geez, it doesn't matter anyway now that you ain't Kuuga's girlfriend. I'm sure his fan girls are more than willing to take over your position in his heart including me."

"Shameless woman, do you still have the audacity to say that?" Sakura retorted.

"Anyway, I do not wish to waste my time on you any longer; beside I still have to get ready for UxMishi's fan meeting in late afternoon. To think of it, maybe you're not the right one for him. See you later!" Callie smirked before leaving the class.

_"Misaki, Shizuko, Usui-kun and my dearest Onee-Sama. I missed you guys so much; Kami, I'm too ashamed to face them. If only I'm been feared by all students like Misaki-chan; Callie won't stand a chance against me."_

_"I felt like a weakling, without Kuuga by my side I couldn't accomplished anything; guess I'm too dependent on him for trivia matters. I'm a useless person who can't defend herself, a woman that needed someone's safeguard this badly."_

_"If only... If only... If only time could rewind, Kuuga would be by my side this instant embracing me in his arms as we spent the second-half of day in class. Kuuga... no matter how hard I tried I can't seemed to forget about your existence; does this apply to you too?" _Sakura wondered as she started to fall asleep on her desk with tears staining her blouse.

* * *

**-Meanwhile with Misaki and Usui...-**

"Hanazona's class is the last check for the day. Still remember our agreement? You're mine once we're done conducting the check." Usui reminded her.

"USUI ! "

"Hai, I'll stop teasing you, just take a look at your fuming red cheeks."

"Hey, how about we head over to Maid Latte straight after the check for a game of poker." Misaki suggested.

"Anytime, my demon prez."

"Sakura-chan?" Misaki muttered as she went to shake the sleeping figure gently.

Sakura yawned while rubbing her eyes making sure that she isn't dreaming. The people she missed were here; too real to be true. She can't helped it but to cry aloud; this scared Ayuzawa as it was her first time seeing her crying so badly; either she just quarreled with Kuuga or it's the other way round.

"Shhh, crying won't solve anything... Sakura. Tell me what's wrong? I'm always on the lookout for you aren't I? "Misaki asked her.

"Callie and Kuuga, They... They... They... **Kissed!** Oh Misaki, tell me what am I supposed to do I'm lost; maybe Callie's right I'm not the right girl for him. If he truly loves me he... he... he...he wouldn't have kissed her on our date."

"Could it be a misunderstanding?"

"I don't know, but he did mentioned that he's a victim too."

"Silly girl, Callie knows nothing about your relationship with Kuuga if she thinks that you're gonna break-up with him because of that is a big no-no. Get a hold of yourself; you need a vacation with Usui as our bodyguard."

* * *

"Think about the ups and downs you guys have gone through; can you still remember that time when you told me that Kuuga had changed but I still couldn't trust him at first. Let's just say that it took Usui quite awhile to convince me that Kuuga has changed for the better. Talk to him and tell him about your feelings what if it's really a misunderstanding?"

"Something smells fishy." Usui responded as he stood up from his seat, walked around the class to find a note underneath Callie's chair. He picked it up and read it as it kind of answered Misaki's question.

"Damn it, looks like she's well-prepared for this battle. Sakura you have our support." Misaki gave her a thumb up on the other hand Takumi nodded.

"When is the next concert or fan meeting, Sakura?"

"Erm... Today , at the open field quite a distance away from Seika."

"Shoot, there's not much time left. Pack your things and we're heading off. Show her that you're not weak, Sakura. I'm sure your sister will be proud of you."

"Thank you so much, I really appreciate it." Hanazona wiped off her tear and this would be her last tear she's going to shed for that jerk or Callie.

* * *

**-In the meantime with UxMishi...-**

Kuuga walked back and forth checking his phone every second in hopes that Sakura would read one of his messages with that he's contended. The rest were getting ready with the exception of their main vocalist whose still in a daze sitting on the sofa inside their van.

"Go get change Kuuga, you don't wanna be late." Kou answered while adjusting his outfit.

"Not as enthusiastic as before."

"How many times have I told you to take good care of our fans, please don't tell me that there's going to be a new scandal surrounding us?"

"I'm afraid so." Kuuga sighed as he placed his phone on the desk next to the bunch of white roses a smile could be seen upon his face as he recalled back the event where he threw a stalk of rose which landed perfectly on Sakura's palms.

_"I love the way you smile, will I get to see your smile once more...Sakura? To love someone deeply gives you strength. Being loved by someone deeply gives you courage, having your courage by my side is enough though I do hope that you will be able to attend today's fan meeting."_

_"To love someone is to let them go, I'm letting go of you because I believe that you'll be back."_

"Umemishi, 4 minutes left. " The event organizer told them while knocking their door, it was Shou whom opened and told her that they will be there in a minute.

"Come on, the clock is ticking."

* * *

As usual, the nearer it is to the stage the crowded the place would be; their fanbase would be screaming and shouting their names once Kuuga blew them a kiss or started singing, he does live up to his name.

"Afternoon, before the commence of today's event. On behalf of Umemishi , I would like to thank you all for your tremendous supports without you guys; our band's popularity wouldn't even get a chance to chart top 10 throughout Japan."

"With that, let's get this party started with Kou. Feel free to ask him any questions but the rules has changed this time round. Our members have the rights not to answer your questions if we think that it violated our privacy."

"Ah yes, the lady wearing baby blue tank top. It's your time to shine." Kuuga spoke through the microphone.

"Kou, what's your ideal girl."

"Frankly speaking, I don't really have time for love when I'm busy looking after Kuuga and his manners." his words dealing excessive damage to his own fan club.

"KOU!"

"Alright, I take back my words."

"Kuuga- kun is it true that you're single now?" Callie shouted which makes his fan club go wild. '**Choose me'** were been heard, all of them were giggling and some demanded answers from him.

"I believe that this is just rumors. Neither am I single nor am I finding a new girlfriend because I'm contented with Sakura and no one else as none of you present here can ever replace her in my heart even though we're separated for the time being."

"My heart only beats for her; someday I believe that she will be back to my side." Kuuga answered which astounded Sakura as this was the first thing she heard while joining the crowd in the middle to catch a great view of UxMishi with Misaki on her left and Usui on her right.

"Kuuga, we would love to hear more from you."

"Nah, I'm sure shou wouldn't mind sharing his detailed stories with you guys." The other were laughing so hard that they knew that it is impossible.

* * *

**-10 minutes before...- Flashback**

_"Sakura, any idea why would Callie treats you in this manner?" Misaki asked her as she checking her phone for tomorrow's schedule._

_"No, I feel like a lost girl from neverland."_

_"Very funny, like Usui has mentioned earlier something smells fishy. Don't you feel that this whole thing was been planned purposely after what she has written on that note."_

_"What if she's really the culprit? What proofs do I have against her... with just this piece of note?_

_"Usui and I can help; beside she holds no candle to you. Where's the energetic Sakura we once know?"_

_"Oh gosh, I really appreciate your help Misaki; what if Kuuga and I aren't meant to be together?"_

_"Ever heard of the Red String of Fate?"_

_"Yes, I remembered hearing it during junior high our teachers will each told us a story about how a girl and a boy fall in love with one and other even though they were meant to be worst nemesis. All of us were fascinated by it. I kept asking you if this really exist."_

_"Today, you shall get your answer. The same theory applies to you and Kuuga; I choose to believe that kami-sama had already tied the string on yours and Kuuga's pinkies. If not why would he chose you as his ideal girlfriend after earning a rebuke from me; he does have lot of choices to choose from as a singer. with his popularity I'm sure all his fanbase are dying to propose to him."_

_With__ that, the ladies diverted their attentions towards the crowd._

**End of Flashback**

"Sakura, go for it." Misaki gave her a pat while giving her the thumbs-up sign.

"Hai, **Ayuzawa Kaichou**!"

_With Love comes betraying, looks like our chemistry isn't that strong. Do you feel the pain that I'm going through? My fragile heart which has been broken into million tiny pieces; no one could fill that missing piece but you. As I sail down the river to find my missing piece ; would you take the honor to be my companion?_

* * *

It's Christmas Eve :) time sure files when I'm having fun. Advance Merry Christmas to my readers :D since school is starting soon don't forget to follow or favorite this story to catch me on my next installment. Happy holidays! I almost forget, check out sushiedchicken's works; your time won't be wasted remember to leave her a review...^^

I've a surprise for you guys, if anyone could guess correctly what's written inside the note you'll win yourself a prize which will be feature in my next installment. I only choose the closest answers. Good Luck! what are you waiting for? submit a review now :)

Edited as at 8/7/13

Kami- God

24/12/12

Twinkle Earthling (.^.^.)


	3. The Red String of Fate

**Author's Note: **Thank you so much for the reviews, I really appreciate it :) As promised I would be announcing the winner... *drum roll* *drum roll* since most of the answers are quite close to mine, the closest one goes to **JudexJass. **The prize will be kept a secret till later chapter :D great guessing for the rest :) I will be using the ideas you guys have given me.

**Dedications: MintxMars, JudexJass, Guest, Holagirl, Stereotype, Prisya Imins, PriestessInu's, PriestessxRitsu, Fanfictioner12, Shokolat-Kisu, Kitty, Shokolat-Kisu, hana,Raven's Rob and JaeXQueenie**

**No Flames and Trolling~! Please respect that this is my work!**

Venue-** Bold**

Italics- **Thoughts/Speech**

**Any similarities with other fics are purely coincidental, and so are any allusions to real events, places and people.**

* * *

**Perfectly Imperfect**

**Chapter Three: Red String of Fate**

"The gods had already placed an invisible red string round our pinkies; the string may be stretch or tangle but never break. Something sounds terribly wrong in this definition that I found online. It's too perfect to be convincing enough ..." Sakura swiped the screen to do further research while making her way towards UxMishi's van.

"The string may be **tangle** but never **break,** in other words...Callie will never succeed in breaking us apart? Nowadays, are online resources trust-able?"

"Maybe I should check out others' opinions on the forum revolving this topic."

There were lots of explanations to it but only one caught her attention; she went to enlarge the box as the font is kind of small.

**_Red threat of destiny_**

_According to mythology, the string would help you find your other half; if that's the case I think it has helped me. Take me for example I'm a singer from a popular boy band... I never believe in love; to me the word **'Love'** never exists._

_The most ridiculous thing that could ever happen to me is to date your own fan girls. They're strong at trolling others' feelings. In order not to get hurt deeply; I've decided to hide my true-form and play along with them while beating them at it...win-win solution. Yes, I'm a sadist._

_I met a fan girl of mine named Sakura, she told me that she's my biggest fan and her room was full of my group's posters and CDs. I can tell that she's in love with me via her words and actions. Seriously... she was blushing with every word she speaks. Based on my past experiences, she might be trolling with me too so I've decided to act rude and mean towards her. in hopes that she'll get my message. Oh well, I just hope that I won't have any difficulties dumping her in the future like my previous girl named Jasmine. You could say that fate has its way around you somehow I never had a chance to dump her thanks to Sakura's protective big sister...Misaki._

_Thank you Kami! It sure takes me long enough to realize her feelings for me._

_-Kug._

_"Kuuga, to think that I managed to find your comment among thousands I've seen earlier."_

Sakura kept her phone in her bag as she knocked gently onto the door while waiting for a response.

"Who is it?" Kou shouted in hopes that the person can hear him with Akane **[2]** been played.

"It's me Sakura. I'm looking for Kuuga."

"Hold on a second." Kou replied as he went to switch off his IPod, hang their clothing nicely before letting her in.

"Hey Sakura, it's been long."

"Yes, Kou if you guys don't mind I would love to speak to Kuuga in private."

"Sure, be my guest." with that Kou signaled their members to get out of the van leaving these two love birds alone to sort out their misunderstanding.

"Kuuga-kun, I came here to apologies for my actions the previous night. I should have given you the chance to prove your innocent but I didn't. "Sakura whispered.

"Oh-no, don't feel apologetic Sakura. I'm at fault too. I shouldn't have meet up with Callie alone knowing that you were in the cafe waiting for me. I guess we're even now." Kuuga smiled as he took out the ring box.

"I have no idea how on earth did you chose to believe me but this is what I planned to give you on our date itself. It was supposed to be a proposal ring but after our incident earlier; I don't think that I will choose this to be our wedding ring. it does brings back lots of unwanted memories."

"Perhaps accept this ring as our token of love. After all, I believe this is your very first item you ever received from me beside kisses and hugs." Kuuga blushed as he placed the ring on Sakura's fourth finger before embracing her.

"Kuu-ga."

"What doesn't kill you makes you stronger."

"Huh? What?"

"Nothing, I'm a fan of Kelly Clarkson... our so called quarrel reminded me of her song ' **Stronger' **you should listen to it when you're having free period in Seika, remember to stay a look out for Ayuzawa Kaichou, you know she's strict ." He winked.

"She isn't that scary you know, if you truly know her inside-out she's a nice person... I'm sure you guys will get along well."

"No thanks; her rebuke still gives me goose bump whenever it flash-across my mind."

"There's dirt on your jacket." Sakura said as she went to wipe off the dirt a packet of tissue she brought along; seeing Sakura smiled, Kuuga took this chance to steal a kiss from her.

"Hey, that's not fair...Kuuga."

"Nothing is fair, Milady...hmmm, I'm getting strawberry flavour." he pointed to his stained lips.

"Wait till; I get my hands on you." Sakura warned him.

"Catch me if you can, Mrs Sakurai."

"What? I didn't even agree to your proposal."

"You should get use to it, one day I will change your last name." Kuuga answered as he sprung towards the nearest cherry blossom tree to hide himself leaving Sakura behind.

Never did he knew that Callie was watching their moments, she can felt her anger meter rising as each second passed, she was beyond pissed. Her flushed face shows hatred as she clutches her knuckles till it turned white.

_"Hanazona, just watch as I destroy your happiness with my own hands..."_

* * *

**Additional Notes**: [1] It's up to you to believe it or not... after-all you can't fully trust Wikipedia right? Re-quoted from my lecture:**" reading Wikipedia is like digesting someone's vomit."**

[2] Akane- love that song. we all have to admit that Kuuga's a great singer just like hongstar~ I can safely say that he's the anime version of hongstar in my POV.

The fun has just began... anyway, Kuuga would love it if you were to submit a review :D do add to your favorite list and alert to catch me on my next installment :D

See yah!

27/12/12

Twinkle Earthling (.^.^.)


	4. Heart's Confession

Author's Note: Hey peeps! I'm back I must apologies for the super late update... school is killing me slowly; be grateful that I still manage to publish this filler chapter despite my busy schedule. Hope you guys will leave a review to motivate me to update even faster than before... anyway I'm 1/4 done with chapter 5 of Perfectly Imperfect...^^

Claims: I do own the lyrics.

Due to copyright infringement, I have decided to come up with my own lyrics.

Italics: inner thoughts/speech

Bold: Venue

No Flames and Trolling~!

* * *

**Perfectly Imperfect**

**Chapter Four: Heart's Confession**

Ever since Sakura have resolved the misunderstanding between them, things just turn out perfectly with Kuuga being the perfect boyfriend that any girls could ask for; with his sweet greetings in the morning and his constant and rare **'I love you'** in the evening. His actions made Sakura felt special.

While waiting for her dearest sister, Julienne, which Sakura called her Jude in short. she has decided to play all the songs available on her Ipod to get pass time. She does have a habit of signing the lyrics out to fit her mood.

"Those hot kisses, I'd been waiting."_  
_

"_Never thought that you were the one for me."_

_"Your poison is too intoxicating that I'm losing myself." _

_"All my life, all my life where have you been."_

_"The chapter's done but our love still goes on."_

_"He will never see your bleeding heart."_

_"Damn, I wish I'm your lover."_

"Sakura." Jude called as she patted her sister's shoulders to let her know that she just arrived.

"Oh my gosh, Jude onee-sama... I missed you so much." Sakura exclaimed as she stood up from her bed and gave Julienne a hug.

"I miss you too, Sakura."

"What brings you here, Onee-sama it's been half a year since you last visited me during my summer vacation?"

"Aww, I heard someone has been calling me all night ever since she broke up with her boyfriend right after their reconciliation; she's been asking me for advice on love."

"This is the reason I love you so much, shall we start the heart's confession session?"

"Anytime you wish, my lovely Sakura." Jude smiled as she took a seat beside Sakura.

The talk lasted for two hours, within the period Sakura took the chance of asking Jude about her love life; with a boring life like Jude's she doesn't have one in the end she sort of told Sakura to follow her heart and do what's best for her.

If Kuuga's the one she wishes to spend the rest of her life with her than go for it... no one is stopping as love can't be force. Whichever her decision would be Julienne will be there to support her.

* * *

See yah!

Twinkle Earthling (.^.^.)

2/3/13


End file.
